Scene at the Haunted House
by Toki Hasegara
Summary: ONESHOT. What happens when Mikan attempts to once again enter the haunted house? She finds more info about herself and someone close to her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own any of its characters...no matter how much I wish it so.

A/N:This is a oneshot of a story that popped into my head, one rainy afternoon at home. This has nothing to do with my other Gakuen Alice fanfic..which I will update soon once I finish writing the chapter. Hope ya like it!

* * *

**Scene at the Haunted House**

"I have to face my fear!" Mikan said to herself as she faced the domineering figure of the black haunted house.

At that time, there were no students in line, because it was very early in the morning. Yet the contrast of the darkness of the area. with the brightness of the sun, made it even more scarier for her.

For a few minutes, Mikan stood unmoving as she continued looking at the house. Her knees were shaking with fear, and she felt like she couldn't move forward or backward. Finally taking a deep breathe, she slowly made her way towards the entrance of the haunted house.

As soon as she reached the entrance, she gave in to the fear and slumped to the floor.

"I can't do it alone.." she whispered to herself, as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Mikan?" a voice called out to her.

She raised her eyes and spotted Narumi-sensei, quickly running towards him. "Narumi-sensei!"

"Nani, Mikan? Is there anything wrong?" Narumi asked as he looked at the girl with father-like concern. His face was a bit pale, but he tried to hide his current dilemma with a smile.

"I'm too scared to go into the house alone, but I'm trying to face my fear." She clung to his blouse and tugged on it as she gave him a puppy-dog eyed gaze.

Narumi smiled as he asked, "Do you want me to accompany you inside?"

Mikan gave a small nod, and followed Narumi into the haunted house, holding his hand in hers.

Meanwhile, Sumire had woken up early as well, and was taking a stroll through the school. She quickly spotted Mikan's figure as it went inside the haunted house. Her hand was holding someone else's, and she quickly jumped to a conclusion.

"Nani!" She began shouting. "Is that Mikan with my Natsume, again! I must follow them and make sure nothing happens..." Sumire ran towards the open entrance, but retreated as she saw the bats that again flew around the door.

"Ano..." She stopped at the door, and began to think of a way to get in.

From the corner of her eye, Sumire spotted a figure that had just rounded the corner. _No matter who that person is, I will force them to accompany me inside! _She ran towards the unknown figure and quickly grabbed their hand, making sure that they could not escape. She then ran back to the haunted house, and dragged the person inside.

* * *

Mikan continued to cling to Narumi's blouse as they walked deeper into the haunted house. 

"Don't be afraid Mikan." Narumi gave Mikan a small smile, and walked further into the house. Despite the many tricks that the students had tried to scare him with, he remained unfazed. Unlike Mikan who was almost at the brink of crying for the nth time.

"Ne, Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked as they rounded another corner. "Why aren't you scared?"

"Well..." Narumi started, as searched his head for the right answer. "I know that these aren't really real, and that it's just Yuu's alice at work." He continued to walk on, trying to hide from Mikan the truth; which was that his head was pounding from pain, and his sight was getting hazy.

They contiued walking on in silence...

On the other hand, Sumire wasn't having a swell time.

As soon as the door had closed behind her, she realized who she had dragged into the haunted house.

"Eh..Gomen Jinno-sensei." She began bowing to her teacher, in hopes that he wouldn't decide to lower her grades.

"Why did you bring me in here again!" Jinno shouted, as a wave of apprehension swept over him.

"I was in such a hurry that I didn't realize it was you, sensei." Sumire continued bowing to him, remembering what had happened before.

Jinno tried to hide his fear with a stern face but Sumire noticed that he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Sensei, none of these are real." And with that, she took her teacher's arm and walked on. _She had to find Natsume and Mikan fast, something might happen with those two together..._

They had walked further inside when something tapped Sumire from behind.

"What is it, sensei?" She thought that Jinno had tapped her, trying to say something.

"I didn't do anything. What are you talking about?" Jinno replied, as he continued to uneasily look around the room.

"Nothing..." _I must be getting paranoid! I have to find them soon.._

They both continued to walk on, till something tapped Jinno on the shoulder.

Turning to his student, Jinno asked. "What is it?"

"What do you mean?" Sumire shallowly replied, not paying too much attention to her teacher since she was thinking about Mikan and Natsume.

"Oh nothing..." Jinno decided to shrug it off as his imagination.

After a while, everything was silent and fine, until something tapped both Sumire and Jinno on the shoulder.

"What is it!" Teacher and student asked in unison.

"You tapped my shoulder!" They again said in unison.

When both were calm, they looked back and spotted floating white hands that began waving to them.

Sumire started shouting, and ran around Jinno in circles. Jinno on the other hand was still, but his wand began emmitting sparks.

"Ghosts..." he whispered, before going crazy out of fear. Jinno started shooting sparks around him. And once again, the whole place went berserk as his shots hit the electrical wiring, and began moving in all directions.

Two specific shots, went farther then expected, and was soon lost inside the house.

Yuu, who has busy using his Alice in a certain room, was unaware that chaos had erupted in their attraction. He was concentrating so hard on creating illusions that he did not notice the spark that came in through the door, and hit him.

The other shot, was headed off in another direction...

Mikan was too afraid to notice what was happening. She was walking with Narumi when all of a sudden, the lights began to flicker.

"Nani? What's going on?" A confused Mikan said, as she watched the lights flicker on and off.

Calm Narumi went into action and began listening for sounds. He heard the screams of two people, one of which he determined was Jinno-sensei.

His quick reflexs soon spotted the random shot which was fast approaching Mikan. He jumped in it's way and fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

Mikan didn't see the spark, but saw a bright light hit her teacher. She quickly ran over to Narumi and saw that he was unconscious.

"Narumi-sensei! Narumi-sensei!"

* * *

When Narumi awoke, his head felt like it was being hammered on, and his sight was very blurry. He turned to the girl at his side, and saw _her. _He wasn't sure if he was imagining, but the throbbing pain made him realize that it was _her _who was tending to him. 

She called out to him in a worried voice, cradling his head in her arms.

"Narumi.." He heard her say.

_Yuka..._

His head continued to hurt, but it all disappeared as he saw his beloved. He instantly forgot where he was, and who he was with, concentrating only on the person that he saw before him.

(**Author's Note**: When Yuu was hit with Jinno's spark, it caused him to create an illusion for the other person who was hit, namely Narumi)

Mikan looked with confusion at her teacher. He continued to stare at her, his mouth left open as he called her an unknown name... _Yuka..._

_What's happening? Sensei?_

"Yuka...why are you here? Why did you leave me...what hapened? Why! Do you know that you caused all of us such great pain!" Narumi began to shake Mikan-who-he-thought-was-Yuka, grasping her shoulders tightly.

"Sensei. It's me Mikan!" Mikan called out, in a desperate attempt to awake the dellusional Narumi. It didn't work.

Narumi continued to question Mikan, bombarding her wih questions that were meant for Yuka.

Mikan sat there, not knowing what to do. Her teacher was talking to her and asking her quizzical questions, she didn't know how to respond. When she tried to stand, he took her hand and dragged her back down.

"Yuka...I've been so lonely without you. I miss you so much." Narumi whispered as he laid his head on Mikan's lap.

Mikan watched and saw that her teacher had become a different person. He always had a mask of happiness on, and she saw that the mask had come off.

Narumi began to cry. "It has been so hard since you left, but I kept up a happy smile for the students. I always remember you when I see them, especially your Mikan,"

_What?_ Mikan thought to herself. _Your Mikan? What did he mean. Is this Yuka my mother?_

"Yes..your Mikan. She's a lot like you, when we were still students at the Academy. Her smile is a lot like yours too, and she's been a good influence on the students as well."

Mikan smiled, touched by the compliment that her teacher had indirectly given her.

"But seeing you here.." Narumi continued, his voice becoming softer and softer. "I feel like my mission is now over. Since you're here..I'm sure you can handle them now..."

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan, suddenly asked as she noticed that her teacher had gone quiet. She noticed that he had become colder, and his breathing was slower than before.

She shook him, but it didn't create any new results. She shouted his name, stroked his hair and shook him again; but he didn't wake.

Mikan began crying, and her tears fell on Narumi. Her tears, engulfed by a glowing white aura, slowly moved down his face. And for the last time, she shouted his name, engulfing them both in the white aura.

* * *

When Narumi awoke, he was on a stretcher and was being carried towards the Academy Ambulance. He looked to his side, and thought he saw Yuka holding his hand. His gaze became clearer, and he realized that it was Mikan who was with him. 

"Mikan.." His hoarse voice called out to her.

Mikan turned to him when she heard her teacher call out her name, and smiled. "It's alright Narumi-sensei. You'll be fine."

And with those words of re-assurance, he fell back to sleep, with no more worries clouding his mind.

* * *

A/N: That was my first ever ONESHOT story. Hope you like it..though I tried a different style of writing... **PLEASE R&R**! 


End file.
